


My Mind

by Mislav



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're absolutely right, Watson. I can sometimes disappear down the rabbit hole of my psyche." Set post the episode 1x10 "The Leviathan". A drabble about the way Sherlock's mind works. Joanlock if you interpret it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of Elementary characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.

Clues. Puzzles. That is what keeps me going. Finding clues and solving puzzles. Scuff marks on the floor, smell of deodorant, shoe prints, stains. Every one of these things triggers my mental processes in the most curious ways. Making thrill rush through my body, making my heart swell. Putting all of those pieces of information into a logical theory, therefore uncovering a secret that was bound to stay hidden. Or more secrets. Bringing justice and saving lives.

My main purpose in life, and in the same time a calling, a hobby, a soul food if you wish, all that in one, is the detective work, the deductive reasoning. I observe, therefore deduce, and, eventually, solve.

I don't know how it started. Maybe I was born that way. Maybe I just wanted attention and the clues had become my first, and, for a long time, only friends and an interest. Maybe I have directed my knowledge and skills upon solving mysteries because I just couldn't figure out why my father was such a schmuck, no matter hard I would try, how many things I would learn.

Cases, once solved, get stored in my mind. My accomplishments. The closest thing to an inner piece that I have. That I have ever had.

It is often like a rabbit hole. Hundreds of ideas flowing back and forth through my overly active mind, barely any of them even remotely possible or relevant. I am grasping at straws, I'm reaching. The time, the need for sleep, the need for eating, it all becomes irrelevant, I have to step up to the challenge, I can not be defeated! Because that's my main purpose in life, and a calling, a hobby and a soul food, all at once.

But then Watson pulls me out, attacking me with a boring conundrum of ordinary life that I, in the same time, hate and need, and my mind clears, and then I'm back to my old self, only more rational, more competent.

The more I am with her, the less times I find myself disappearing into the rabbit hole of my psyche. I expect to, with her help, eventually close that door permanently. She is the best different point of view that I have, regardless of the case, and I feel that she is the best that I will ever have.

She makes me sharper and more confident, and I am surprisingly touched by her irrational care for my well being.

One could describe such person as precious.


End file.
